


[Podfic] Some Madness in Love by Dee  Read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

by fearless_jones



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download, M/M, Podfic, audio download, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_jones/pseuds/fearless_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some madness in love." written by dee, read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones. A Carlos/Cecil fanfic involving a hydra and sand wastes and an odd, sweet love. Streaming and downloadable at Soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some Madness in Love by Dee  Read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

**Author's Note:**

<https://soundcloud.com/kellikoeller/night-vale-slash-podfic>

  
Music by Royal Crown Revue "Everyone Knows You're Crazy"  
Please excuse any errors. I usually edit my stuff better, but I just don't have the time right now. Someday I'll come back and smooth out the rough edges! :D -K


End file.
